The growth in popularity of social networking services is ever increasing. Social networking services allow clients to interact with online communities who share interests and/or activities, or who are interested in exploring the interests and activities of other clients. In this manner, social networking services attempt to mirror real-world social relationships.
Clients of social networking services may create a list of friends representing other clients of the service with which the clients desire to interact, e.g., by sending and receiving emails or instant messages, sharing content such as files or photographs, and so forth. However, creating this list using traditional social networking services was often cumbersome and inefficient, which may result in user frustration.